Sawada Tsunayoshi
by HK-Breakdown
Summary: Tsuna was kidnapped. he was tortured over and over again, until his guardians finally came and save him. but when they found him... he was lying in a pool of blood, dead...kidding.
1. Fault

hey there! this story's idea just popped into my head (during my exam). therefore, i'm writing it down~

enjoy~

* * *

Hibari Kyouya is sitting on a roof top, thinking about something.

When he finally acknowledged the omnivore (not that he will admit it), he got taken away. Sigh.

Hibari too had been searching for omnivore, though he will not admit it.

He is worried about the omnivore. Still he would not admit it.

For 5 months straight, he had been searching for him non-stop, gathering information. (Like Gokudera, who stopped searching for Jyuudaime when he fainted out of exhaustion…well, maybe except for this part.)

How could the omnivore be taken so easily, with him there? The great carnivore?

Thinking to himself, he still has a lot of training to do. Well, that is after he found the omnivore, he would went somewhere to train. Yes. That would be it.

Jumping down from the roof. He landed gracefully on the ground. He looked around him. Surrounded by herbivores. Useless herbivores.

" I don't have time to bite you to death. Go away." He said. But as you and I both know, that won't be happening. Thus …you know what happens next.

* * *

10 year old Lambo is old enough to know what happened to Tsuna. Therefore he panicked, cried and also searched for Tsuna, of course with the help of his other family, the Bovino family.

Tsuna is the only person Lambo ever opened to. Probably because Tsuna has been taking care of him ever since he was 5 years old.

And now Tsuna is in trouble and he can't do anything about it. What if something bad happened to him? What if something horrible happens to him?

Lambo shakes his head. No. no. don't jump to conclusion. But… if its them…

It may be possible that Tsuna is dead.

Lambo started to cry, again.

Furious with himself, he wiped his tears away.

I have to find Tsuna! He though to himself.

He called for his driver and men and headed towards the town.

* * *

Rokudou Mukuro was pretty upset that Vongola boss got taken away. Upset that his prey, possession got taken away.

He too has been searching for Sawada. There is no way that he is going to let his possession to be taken away from him. No. Way.

To tell the truth, he was quite grateful to Sawada Tsunayoshi for saving him. Tsunayoshi _had_ managed to take him out from the Cell of Vindice.

And this is also a part of the reason why he is helping the Vongola. Because he is grateful to Tsunayoshi. And, even if he was to die, he won't admit that.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi is searching for Tsuna. The brunette was taken away right in front of him.

And he was not able to do anything about it. He can't.

Why?

Because he wasn't strong enough. He was taken down, just like that. And yet he fought with all his strength.

If there is a reason why he lost, there is actually, he doesn't care. It is his fault that Tsuna got taken away. His. Fault.

He looked at the sky.

" Tsuna."

* * *

Line break~

* * *

Gokudera Hayato had searched all the places in Europe. Italy, France, British, Iceland, London, United Kingdom, Ukraine, Kiev, Albania and Switzerland.

Gokudera sat on a bench. He lit a cigarette.

Frowning, he promises himself that he will become stronger. He WILL become much stronger.

Because he is weak, they had manage to take Jyuudaime. He isn't worthy enough to become Jyuudaime's right hand man.

That is why, he had to become stronger. To protect the person he respected. The person who is very important to him.

But right now, his top priority is to find Jyuudaime.

Gokudera stood up, and continue his search for Jyuudaime.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei has been searching the area for 5 days. Still no sign if Tsuna.

"Where are you, SAWADA!" Ryohei though. He is very desperate in searching Tsuna until he forgot to add the "EXTREME". This isn't good.

Frankly saying, Tsuna has been missing for 5 months already. The whole Vongola is searching frantically for him.

As for the 6 guardians, all of them spilt up to search for Tsuna.

As far as Ryohei know, almost every area, every spot on Earth there is had already been searched by the Vongolas.

Ryohei sighed. If he was strong enough… he might be able to prevent them from taking Tsuna away…

* * *

The phone rang. He picked it up.

" I have found boss location..."

* * *

i figure that if i keep spacing it will be easier to read. am i right? ^^

do you like it? the story i mean.

please review~


	2. Found

this chapter is shorter than the first chapter~ hehe

sorry~ anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Everyone knows that Reborn is very worried about Tsuna, even though he didn't show it.

He, like the others, has been searching for Tsuna.

The Acrobalenos had helped Reborn. Searching everywhere, every possibilities where their enemy may be.

But all was in vain.

Where is Tsuna?

Reborn was in deep though when his phone suddenly rang. He picked up his phone.

"I have found boss location" those simple words were enough to bring Reborn some hope, hope that Tsuna may still be alive.

"I got it. Contact all the guardians. Gather them at the location." Reborn say. He hung up. "Dame-Tsuna, you better be alive." He said.

* * *

Gokudera had rushed to the location. As well as the other guardians.

They found Tsuna's location not his body. That's a relieve.

The guardians had reached the location almost at the same time, meet with Reborn and they start their plan.

The plan is simple: Get Tsuna out of here. And stay alive. That's all.

So, within 1 minute, they separated and went inside the building.

That is when the chaos happens.

* * *

From afar, you can hear bombing sound (Gokudera), gun shots (enemy), horrible screaming (enemy mostly caused by Hibari and Mukuro), explosions ( Ryohei and Lambo) and some of the building were sliced into little pieces~(Yamamoto)

Yes.

They were very furious with themselves for letting their beloved boss got taken away.

But now they only though of getting their boss back. Safely.

* * *

They have search for every room.

Find every clue there is.

Asked every person they met. (Was beaten horribly)

Finally, they located their boss: at the basement.

Without wasting another second, they rushed there, praying for Tsuna's safety.

* * *

All of them reached the basement at almost the same time.

They opened the door.

Then paused.

Eyes widened with fear.

Yes, every one of them.

Why?

Because in the middle of the room is a brunette, lying in a pool of blood. His lifeless eyes are staring at the ceiling.

* * *

i'm planning on update this fan fic once every two weeks~ hehe. but if reader enjoy this fan fic, i can try my best to update it every week~

hehe.

primo's wife: thanks for the compliment. here's an update.

loveyaoigirl4ever: there. hehe. now you know what happens to Tsuna~ . sorry~ thank you for reviewing, anyway.

doremishine itsuko: haha. thanks for your review. Enma might be in there. depends on what Akira Amano write.

Assassin of Oblivion: guess wrong~ hehe. i notice that _spacing reads better_ when i am reading Unsuspecting Destruction. yep. i really squinted my eye when i read the fan fic. thanks for the review.

: um... this happens 5 years later..? i think. hehe. lets just pretend that this happens 5 years in the future~ ^^ thanks for your review~

well, because of you guys, i update it faster. ^^.

be grateful please. don't _kill me. _i just finished my exam~

anyway, review please~


	3. news

ooo... new chapter.

first time i wrote 2 chapter in a day~

enjoy.

* * *

" SAWADA!"

" TSUNA!"

" JUUDAIME!"

They rushed towards the brunette.

Tsuna did not move.

Mukuro checked Tsuna's pulse. Still beating.

Without wasting any time, he told Ryohei.

" Tsuna is still alive. Ryohei…RYOHEI!" Ryohei who was in shock snap out of it and lighted his flame, to heal Tsuna.

But he paused.

"What are you waiting for?" Yamamoto asked him, panicky.

There was a moment of eerier silence. Then…

" There isn't a single wound on Sawada…"

* * *

It was morning.

All of the guardians are waiting outside the room.

Dr Shamal had actually _volunteered_ to check on Tsuna. This showed that how horrible the state Tsuna is in.

None of them had said a word after saving Tsuna.

What had happened to Tsuna during the period when he was kidnapped?

What made him to be so… lifeless?

What if he wouldn't be the same Tsuna as he was?

What if Tsuna _die_?

All those question flooded in their mind.

Dr Shamal came out from the room.

Within a flash, most of the guardians had already surrounded him.

"How is he?"

Dr Shamal just shake his head.

"He… from the look of the state of his mind, Tsuna was tortured. Horribly... " Dr Shamal said.

" But there isn't there any wound on him?"

"… he was… tortured and healed… again and again."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Everyone was shocked.

_Tortured…and healed again…_those words echoed in their mind.

Few moments later, Dr Shamal spoke again.

"Tsuna… is broken. He may not able to be what he was once… "

"What did you say?" Gukudera shouted. He grabbed Shamal's by the colar.

"I did my best. I'm sorry" Dr Shamal said, looking away.

* * *

Tsuna has been in the state for about a year.

He stared at the ceiling, with his lifeless eyes.

He doesn't eat, or sleep.

It was really painful for the guardians.

It's a wonder that Tsuna is still alive.

Every day, the guardians would visit him. Even though Tsuna showed any reaction, the guardians try their best to talk to Tsuna. Even Hibari.

They talk about their daily life. And what they would do when Tsuna recovers.

They laugh. But never did they cry in front of Tsuna.

For one whole year…

* * *

Today, 11 year-old Lambo bought some candy over to Tsuna's.

He opened the room and carefully closed the door.

" Hello Lambo."

Lambo paused.

"Tsuna-nii…?"

* * *

how was it?

review please~


	4. Apologies

hehe. my fourth chapter.

haha. a very long chapter~ ...my longest yet.

enjoy~

* * *

Lambo had rushed out of the room.

Asking Tsuna to wait for a moment.

When he reached the hall room, the place where all the guardians gather, he yelled as loud as he can.

"TSUNA-NIII IS AWAKE!"

Of course, at first that took them by surprise. Not that about the part that Tsuna is awake but the part that Lambo had shouted.

Ever since Tsuna had been in the pitiful state, Lambo hardly talk to anyone, not to mention shouting.

Thus, this made Gokudera to fall off his chair and Ryohei to jump, Hibari to raise his eyebrow, Mukuro to look at Lambo and Yamamoto to come back to reality.

But as they slowly absorb what Lambo had said, within one-third of a second, they rushed towards Tsuna's room.

Thus, chairs were mostly flipped over and the hall was a mess.

* * *

When they had reached Tsuna's room, they could hardly believe their eyes.

The lifeless Tsuna, with no whatsoever reaction, is now sitting upright, smiling at them.

But… the smile was a bit off. It wasn't the smile as he usually use.

This smile was a bit… cold…

" Hello everyone. "Tsuna said, still smiling,

There was a short pause. As if everyone is trying to absorb what they are looking at right now.

Then….

" Juudaime…" Gokudera started, bowing really low at Tsuna, by Tsuna's bed, " I am VERY sorry. I am not worthy as your right hand man. I cannot protect you. I am sorry."

The longer he said, the lower he bowed down to Tsuna.

Tsuna closed his eyes. "You are not to blame, everyone of you in this room. I was not strong enough to protect myself. I'm sorry that I made you worri..."

"Stop." Yamamoto spoke. Making Tsuna jumped a bit.

"Tsuna, the one who is not capable in protecting you are us. We have a duty that is to protect our boss. But we failed. We failed as a guardian…. Please forgive us, Tsuna."

The rest of the guardian looked on the ground while Yamamoto spoke.

When he finished, they all murmured a sorry.

* * *

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, then slowly at the rest of the guardians.

He sighed.

"It was not your fault…. It was not your fault. We were betrayed..."

No one notice that Tsuna's hands are trembling.

"Everyone, to the hall, now. … Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna."

Every head turns towards the voice.

There, stood a man with a black hat. Wearing a black suit.

Tsuna smiled lightly, "Hello, Reborn."

* * *

Reborn had heard the news that Tsuna had awaken.

Well, who wouldn't? Lambo had shouted loud and clear for everyone in the mansion to hear.

Including the enemies.

Well, leaving that aside, Reborn stood by the door, not seen by the guardians and Tsuna.

He then listens to their conversation.

When he felt that something was off about Tsuna, he looked into the room and found out that Tsuna is trembling slightly.

Not enough for the others to notice it.

He went inside.

"Everyone to the hall now. … Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna then smiled to Reborn.

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Tsuna had looked different. He had changed. And Reborn can sense it…see it.

He is very sure that the other guardians had noticed it also.

It was very obvious.

And because of this, the guardians had blamed themselves.

He can see it.

* * *

"Don't make me repeat myself."

the guardians slowly nodded.

And with a heavy heart, they slowly head towards the hall, one by one, each murmured a get well sentence.

* * *

When there is only Reborn and Tsuna left in the room, the latter turned and looked at Reborn.

"Thank you, Reborn."

Reborn merely glanced at Tsuna. Then he closed his eyes.

"Get some rest, Dame-Tsuna."

Then with that, Reborn walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, softly.

Tsuna looked at his hands.

He smiled.

"I had enough rest, Reborn."

* * *

well, how was it?

yosh.

my thanks to the reviewers.

**xNereikax**: thanks for the reviews.

**loveyaoigirl4ever: **hehe. you're welcome. here's chapter 4

**doremishine itsuko: **haha. thanks. *ehem* sorry. no yaoi. . (if got... it'll be nyangko-sensei's fault.)

**primo's wife: **thanks. umm...i can write it to be very, very long.

**_but if you guys doesn't want it to be too long, i can finish it within a few chapters. ^^_**

**LonelyDayzDreamer:** waaa... such a looong review~ thanks. ^^ i'll update every week then. ^^ for the sake of your long reviews~ thanks.

**TunaFish27: **ara, nyangko-sensei~ i give you my gratitudes for supporting me when i am writhing this fan fic~. ^^* thus, i'll make Tsuna as cockoo as i can~ *evil grins*

**NeoGene: **haha. thanks for the review~ here's more.

**rabbit: **here's another update~ thanks for reviewing.

**Boo I scare you: **haha. thanks for the review. it doesn't matter if it is a bad or good review. ^^thanks~

**Lazuly: **^^. thanks for the compliment~ here's one chapter~

**UnknownRandom Person: . **thank for reviewing~ for both of my fan fic~

**xxxcielxxx: **haha. thanks~ continuing~

if i got left out someone, please forgive me. and tell me~!

today is 26/10/10

_sorry for not thanking you guys on the previews chapter. i was rushing. _

_the previews chapters got some...a lot of mistakes...stupid and obvious mistakes._

_ please ignore them. _

_thank you very much. ^^_

( i think something is wrong with this chapter... still dunno what. *not the grammar mistakes* but something is missing~ tell me and i'll try to improve it.)

review please~


	5. Truth 1

this chapter and the next chapter is quite boring. (you have been warned~) so skip it if you hate boring stuff.

you can read it if you want to know about what happened. but you probably had guessed it already.^^

enjoy~

* * *

_What had happened?_

_How Tsuna got kidnapped?_

_Where were his guardians?_

_What they are doing at that time?_

_This chapter is about the main cause of what's going to happen in the next few chapters._

* * *

_**Enjoy~**_

As you already known, Tsuna mentioned that they were betrayed.

By who? You would ask.

Now, don't be too hasty.

I'll start explaining everything from the very beginning.

* * *

Two years and 5 months ago

The Vongola family had recruited a new member.

His goes by the name Ermanno Fedele.

The Vongolas are really careful in recruiting members.

But somehow, this fellow person had managed to become one of the top members of the Vongola Family.

How had he done it?

Well, even I don't know.

Anyway, he had become the most promising member of the Vongola in just 7 months.

And within that 7 months he had manage to accomplish the most important mission given to him: to get the trust from the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Well, Tsuna did have his suspicion when he had first joined Vongola, because of his Hyper Intiution.

But as Ermanno had taken notice of this suspicion, he had informed his beloved boss, Vongola's enemy.

And that is the only time he had contacted his boss.

His boss had managed to erase all his memories that had anything to do with him.

The only thing that was set in his mind was his missions.

He doesn't understand it at first.

But slowly, he began to adapt the situation, understand what is happening and thus, he began his missions.

He is, truly born to be a spy.

* * *

His missions are:

1 .to gain the Vongola's trust

2 .find the time when all the guardians gather.

3. contact the boss when accomplish the first 2 missions.

Well, he succeeds the first two missions and contacted the boss.

How?

There is only one phone number he remember when he had lost his memories.

Who else is the owner of the phone number?

Therefore he had called the boss and proceeds to the next mission that was given when he was in contact with the boss.

* * *

_for those who had read it, how was it? ^^_

_anyway, thank you for those who reviews on the previous chapter~_

_i appreciate it. (i am currently rushing so i am going to mention your name on the next, next chapter. sorry~)_

_and as for the omake, i am going to make a new fan fic out of it. ^^ oooo... i am so looking forward bullying...i mean writing it._


	6. Guard Down

_Yes~ finally... a new chapter~_

_i'm planning on writing "truth 2" later. _

_so this is the continuation of this fan fic._

_enjoy~ ^^_

_don't forget to write reviews~_

* * *

The guardians were fighting furiously the enemies.

Of all the time, they have to come when Tsuna was awake.

They really wanted to finish the fight quickly so that they could be with Tsuna again.

And properly apologize to him.

* * *

The moment Reborn had called them out, they knew that something was wrong (well, maybe except for Ryohei).

And their prediction proved correct.

The enemies were attacking them.

And they were attacking in huge numbers.

But that didn't get their hopes down.

They haven't fight seriously for a long time already.

Ever since Tsuna…

* * *

Irie Shouichi had planned everything for them.

They were to be divided into 3 groups: Ryohei and Lambo, Hibari and Mukuro, plus Gokudera and Yamamoto.

All of them were given specific instructions and direction.

As expected from Irie.

As soon as he detect there's enemy, he sprang into immediate action.

Within a few minutes, he came out with the most suitable plan for the current situation that they were facing.

And thus, all of them head towards their places and begun their fun...I mean fight.

* * *

Ryohei was currently fighting with a blue-haired guy.

For some reason, Ryohei was having a hard time fighting him.

Was he tired?

Well, maybe a little bit.

He rarely sleeps after that thing happened.

All the guardians were.

Lambo too was having a hard time, with his own problems.

He turned around him, he realized something: they were outnumbered, dramatically.

This is bad.

But for the sake of Tsuna, he fought on furiously.

Slowly, the enemies began to decrease_. _

When he bought down the last of the enemy with Lambo, he sat down panting, wondering how the others are doing.

Should he go and help them?

Yes. Maybe he should and maybe he shouldn't.

But first, he should heal Lambo.

He slowly walks towards Lambo...

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his head.

The last thing he saw before blackness was Lambo's eyes widen with fear.

* * *

_Yosh. how was it. Boring? nice?_

_anyway, this chapter is quite short. so, i'll try my best to update it tonight or tomorrow. after that, i wont be updating it for about 1 month._

_hehe. sorry~ but i'll still try to update it anyway._

_my gratitudes for those who reviews before and after this chapter~ thank you very much to all of you._

_and by the way, i just make up my mind. this Fan Fiction is going to be a loong one. ^^ around 10 something more chapters to go~_

_now...REVIEW PLEASE~!_

**_just click the button below and write something on it._**


	7. Changed

**Yess~~~**

**finally. it is past midnight here already~**

***yawn~rubs eyes***

**enjoy~**

* * *

"You're in my way, pineapple. I'll bite you to death first."

"Oya. Oya. I'll let you, if you can. But both you and I know that it is not possible. Kufufu"

Instead of fighting the enemy, Hibari and Mukuro fought one another.

But for some reason, the enemies were also beaten horribly.

Even Yamamoto and Gokudera could hear the screams of horror and anguish from afar. (As they are the closest from those two.)

And thus, the only suitable words for the situation that is happening in the area which Hibari and Mukuro are taking care of are: utter destruction and chaos.

Who knows how many buildings and trees went down.

Too bad no one is there to stop them.

Even if there is, can that person really stop those two? …

* * *

Lambo was really exhausted after he had finished with the last enemy.

His whole body hurts and he is tired.

But after he though about Tsuna, he hold back his tears of pain and keep a straight face.

Tsuna had faced something worse that he did.

This is nothing compared to Tsuna's.

_Nothing._

He looked up and saw that Ryohei looked almost as tired as he is.

As Ryohei slowly started walking towards him, Lambo closed his eyes and rested for a bit.

He opened his eyes when he heard a "Thump!" sound.

What he saw was really the last thing he wanted to see.

Ryohei was lying on the ground.

Blood was slowly flowing from his head.

_No._ Lambo though. It was Tsuna all over again.

At first Lambo just froze, not knowing what to do but he snapped back into reality when he saw movements.

It was the blue haired-guy.

* * *

He (blue-haired guy… I really should give him a name… or I might as well just call him The Blue-Haired Guy…-.-'' I think I'll just call him Cyanocitta Cristata – a scientific name for blue jay. Haha. I have no sense of naming~ *cough* anyway…continue on~_)_ could not believe his luck. The guardian had let his guard down. Against _him_, the commander of his troop.

He looked up when he heard a gasped. It was a boy.

Cristata grinned, today is his lucky day.

He slowly approaches the boy, hands holding his weapon.

* * *

Lambo tried to stand up but failed. Heck, he hardly had the strength to talk.

So, he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the final blow to come.

Tears flowing out from his eyes. _I wanted to see Tsuna… _Lambo though.

He waited… and waited.

But the final blow doesn't seem to connect. _Weird._

He opened one of his eyes and then both eyes.

Eyes widened. Shocked.

Standing in front of him was Tsuna.

But it wasn't the fact that Tsuna was standing in front of him that shocked him.

But it was the fact that Tsuna was holding The Blue-Haired Guy by the throat, using a grin that he had never used before.

* * *

Cristata slowly approached the boy, weapon held high.

Ready for the blow onto the poor little kid.

But in a flash, there was a man standing in front of him.

And then pain shot up his throat.

He could feel himself being slammed against the wall behind him.

All of his breathe was beaten out of him.

He opened his eyes.

He saw the brunette smiled.

It sent shivers down his spine.

In that instant, he knew that he was going to die by the hand of this man.

The brunette lifted his other free hand, while smiling, and lit it up.

Cristata gulped, not that he can.

* * *

Yamamoto had rushed towards the direction that Irie had given him.

Irie had told him and Gokudera that he had lost contact with Ryohei and since Yamamoto and Gokudera had finished their fight already, one of them can go and have a look.

Yamamoto had volunteered while Gokudera had to stay there, just in case.

When he reached there, he could hardly believe his eyes.

It was Tsuna...

"Tsuna! Stop!" Yamamoto shouted. He quickly gripped Tsuna's shoulder.

* * *

It all happened too fast.

All Yamamoto knows is that Tsuna's hand was millimeters away from his throat, a prick of blood is flowing from the cut that was given by Sawada Tsunayoshi. His boss.

* * *

**Haha. you must be thinking how stupid the cliff hangers is. ^^ i apologize to you. **

**well, especially to Nekokratic.**

**anyway, my thanks to the reviewers on the previous chapter:**

_**Nekokratic** _: thanks for the compliment. since you comment that the chapters are short, i'll make sure the chapter will get longer and longer along the chapters, ^^ and sorry for the cliff hangers . i got the habit of writing cliff hangers. ^^ sorry~

_**luvtuna27**_ : geez thanks for the compliment~ ^^ i'm glad that you like long Tsuna fan fiction. actually i also like long Tsuna and his guardians fan fic (not a yaoi fan...unlike someone i could mention) that is also one of the reason why i'm writing this fan fic.

_**nyangko-sensei~**_ : aw... i know. i know~ i should really write longer fan fic~ . and no. my parents havent free me yet, i am still _Ketsu_. they just gave me lecture this morning (today is...13th November...make that 14th November). well, after you-know-what... on the way to the car *lecture~lecture~* in the car *lecture~lecture~* at home *lecture~lecture~* while watching TV *lecture~lecture~* AHHH! not that i don't like the lectures...i don't like it. but i appreciate it... i think... anyway, you have a evil brother also, right? so Gambare to you too~ PS: why the hell did you block your pm for?

_**Jin Guan**_ : thanks. i'm glad that you love the plot~ and i get the comment to increase the chapter... a lot~ ^^ i like pairing out Mukuro and Hibari together (i am NOT a yaoi and yuuri fan) they are so much _fun_~ and they _are_ the strongest among the guardians, right? ^^

_**LonelyDayzDreamer**_ : (i already write you a pm already but it doesn't hurt to write here, anyway) i really feel nice when i see your review~ such a loong reciew~ ^^ and i never get tired of saying those words~ glad that you are happy when i update~ and (it was just you) .

**_i think i can still update another chapter. not sure when. but i can guarantee you that it would be before this Friday. ^^ aren't ya happie?_**

**_anyway~ REVIEW! PLEASE~~~~~~! _**

**_please review~_**


	8. Gone

ooo... a new chapter~

enjoy~

* * *

Yamamoto was shocked.

_Is this person really the Tsuna he knows?_

Tsuna's eyes widen when he realized what he almost did.

He slowly removes his hand from Yamamoto's throat and also from The Blue-Haired Guy.

He murmured a sorry and walks away.

Yamamoto recovered from his shock and called after Tsuna.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna stopped. He didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto." Then he ran.

"Tsuna, wait!"

* * *

Tsuna stayed in his room for about 2 days.

He never steps out from his room.

Nor did he eat the food that was given to him.

When Yamamoto had tried to talk to him, he was ignored.

The rest of the guardians had also heard the story from Irie. ( video camera. And why didn't he use it when he can't communicate with Ryohei? Well… let's just ignore that.)

They had also tried to talk to Tsuna.

But Tsuna had already put a wall between him and the outside world.

As last effort, Reborn came and tried to break down the door. (With the help of the guardians)

What had shocked them was that the door cannot be broken down.

Well, yes. There was a crack and they had managed to take a glimpse at…something…blue…?

…

Tsuna had "Zero Point Breakthrough" the door.

Therefore, it is impossible to reach Tsuna.

* * *

Author: don't forget to review~ ^^

* * *

Tsuna was sitting by the window.

He lifts his hand until it was the same level as his eyes.

He had planned on killing the guy…(The Blue-Hair Guy) with no what-so-ever hesitation.

And he had almost killed Yamamoto…

Tsuna's hand curled into a fist, his knuckles turned white.

He closed his eyes and bit his lips.

When he opened them, he looked outside the window, at the moon.

"I am…dangerous…"

* * *

Gokudera had "volunteered" to deliver food to Tsuna, not that Tsuna will eat it.

He tried calling Tsuna again but stopped when he felt that something was different.

He slowly approached the door and he noticed that the door was ajar.

He gulped and pushes it…

He looked inside…

"Ju…Juudaime!"

The room is empty.

On the table lays the Vongola's Sky Ring.

* * *

how was it?

by the way, my thanks to those who reviews~

(currently very, very busy.*it's a miracle that i actually have the time to write it...* so this story might be a bit... weird cause i wrote it in a rush *though i did spend quite a lot of time on it*

REVIEW!


	9. Where?

sorry for the late update~

enjoy~

* * *

The rest of the guardians were sitting on the living room, making a plan on how to break into Tsuna's room when Gokudera came bursting onto the room.

"Juudaime is not in his room! HE'S NOT IN HIS RROOOMMM..!" Gokudera shouted.

Everyone paused…

"WHATT?"

"Tsk… That idiot." Reborn said.

* * *

Everyone is in a panic state at the Vongola Mansion…

Meanwhile, Tsuna is currently sitting on the airplane, looking outside the window, deep in though.

"Dear passengers, we have reached Japan. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all the electronic devices as we're landing soon."

Tsuna closed his eyes.

He had been very careful when buying his tickets and when choosing flight.

He doesn't want his guardian to follow him.

He doesn't want them to follow such a dangerous person.

During the flight, he had been thinking of what he's going to do next.

And it seems that he didn't make any process at all.

Tsuna sighed.

"What should I do…?"

* * *

It was night time when Tsuna finally reached Japan.

Stepped out of the plane and took a deep breathe.

Then he started walking.

He stopped in front of his old home.

His sad eyes at the window.

How many years had passed?

Since the day he had first met Reborn?

The first time he had his first friends?

He smiled gently.

But…he had almost killed Yamamoto.

Tsuna looked at his hand.

And he will succeed killing all his guardians if he stay any longer with them…

That's why he left.

He had protected them from… lots of things…but he had never protect them from himself.

"I'm sorry…_minna_…I'm so sorry…."

* * *

The guardians' first lead of finding Tsuna is: Japan

Why?

Because that is the only place the guardians can think of.

And that is the only place where Tsuna think it is safe.

Each time Tsuna when Tsuna went missing, they would find him in Japan. It always Japan. Never in Italy or China or anywhere else. Never.

And so, all the guardians take the bet and went to Japan.

* * *

**don't forget to vote...in my blog~**

eh...i'll update this fan fic either tonight or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. well...school's reopening and i'm gonna get really really busy.

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1** : here's a update~ ^^ thank for reviewing.

**naomi **: hm...well...Tsuna is not right in the mind... and he got angry when he saw Ryohei on the ground. thanks for the review.

**rikamie2** : thanks for the compliment. and i didn't and wont abandon this fan fic.

**sy**: here's an update~ ^^ thanks for the review.

**Black Maya:** thanks for reviewing. ^^ and here's an update~ ^^

**angel lal milch :**thanks for the compliment. and the reviews~ i'll reveal the truth as the chapter pass by.

**D-MAN: **there's a chapter 9. i didn't abandon it. thanks for reviewing it anyway~

**Lenah Kaus B.A.M **: nope. he didn't killed but he got turtored horribly by the guardians, though. i just didn't write it down and i just though a few days ago~. anyway, thanks for the compliment. and the review.

**UnknownRandom Person**: naw. it's okay. i understand...school..it's really 'busyfull' and here's an update~ thanks for the review~ ^^ btw. i discontinue my other fan fic. sorry. but i'll continue it later. after i finish this fan fic and the other one. ^^

**Nekokratic** : for the compliment and the review~ ^^ yeah...i think i should put in more details...but but...i not good in putting in details~...and sorry that Tsuna's gonna do some crazy stuff~

**JIAS**: haha. thanks for the review and the compliment. and yea. zero point breakthrough first edition can be melt only with all the flames of the ring. ^^ that's why they cant break in...cause no sky flame~ ...i think...hehe.

**xmelonBreadx ** : thanks for the compliment and review~ ^^ here's an update~

**loveyaoigirl4ever **: ^^ thanks^^ for the compliment and review~ and...you got the answers in the story~ ^^ don't worry. he won't die and got kidnapped againg. if he did, he did that on purpose.

**PurpleDreamIllusions **: aw... don't feel bad about that.. anyway~ thanks for the review~

**demon'sLOver **: it is hard ^^ thanks for the review~

**okiyama **: ^^ thanks for the review~ and here a piece of info up there~

**primo's sister**: does it? i got listen to it...that is...cool song. issit the one with the moon(was it a moon) as background? anyway~ thanks for the review and the compliment. ^^

* * *

_**i really appreciate your reviews. thank you very much. ^^ and i would be really really happy if you would continue on reviewing this fanfic. ^^ if so. thank you very much. **_


End file.
